The present invention relates to a feeder subsystem for delivering a matrix of product to a pharmaceutical blister package loading station, which station is part of a packaging system. This pharmaceutical product includes tablets, capsules, caplets, liquid gel caps and the like. The invention specifically relates to such a feeder which simultaneously delivers a gated quantity of said products in a two-dimensional matrix format at said blister packaging station.
Pharmaceutical product feeders generally have a receiving container or bin; a discharge mechanism for moving product from the bin; a distributor structure for aligning a quantity of product in the intended package formation (or matrix); and a product control structure for depositing the required number of product (one or more) at each desired package location in the proper timed sequence.
Higher volume packaging systems require higher volume feeders. This higher volume is achieved in part with line filling/feeding (i.e. "l" by "n" matrix) or with matrix filling/feeding (i.e. "n" by "n" matrix). The feeder's fill control structure, which performs the gating function, is timed to the operation of the packaging system. Pneumatic and electric motor drives have been incorporated into such feeders.
Uhlmann Packaging Systems A.G. of Laupheim, Germany, and Aylward Enterprises, Inc. of New Bern, N.C., are among manufacturers who have provided product feeders for blister packaging systems in the past. These feeders have utilized a number of design approaches including roller feeders, flood feeders, carousel feeders and sieve feeders.
Regardless of the approach to the above-recited feeder designs, each feeder unit has many design dimensions, curvatures and other measurements and shapes specific to a particular product it is to handle. When the product size, shape, weight and surface characteristics are changed, different feeder specifications are needed to handle the different product.
These feeders in general have incurred several shortcomings. These shortcomings have included: a) a lack of ease of disassembly for cleaning or jam clearing; b) product hang-ups which are sensitive to speed of operation; c) an inability to changeover for various products or an excessive down time for changeover; and d) undesirable service life.
What is desired is a feeder structure which is durable and which has an extended service life.
What is further desired is such a feeder structure which is easily disassembled for cleaning and jam clearing and which is capable of component changeover for different product handling.
What is even further desired is such a feeder structure which is less sensitive to speed of operation and wherein product hang-ups are less likely to occur with increased speed of operation.